Let's Get Married!
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: Kami ulangi sekali lagi, kisah cinta di dunia ini tidak seindah telenovela. Apalagi film India yang pakai joget masal saja sudah menyelsaikan banyak perkara. Kisah cinta aslinya seperti pertandingan gulat; saling banting, saling sikut, saling sikat. Summary ga mutu. Contain: mpreg, omegaverse, bahasa campur aduk, humor kering garing. RiRen


**Let's Get Married!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Unprofitable fanworks**

**|LevixEren fanfiction| Rate: ****T**

|Modern!Au, failed(?)comedy, family, romance|

Didedikasikan untuk Copic Challenge prize C 10

**|Might contain: OOC-ness, ****Typos, bahasa suka-suka saya, humor kering (jangan berharap banyak dari author penggemar angst)**

**Teruntuk: Kiaara-san dengan prompt "Pil KB" dan Nagisa Zappelin dengan prompt "Period"**

**Tanpa prompt kalian, fanfiksi ini tidak akan pernah ada.**

**Hadiah spesial juga untuk Jeehan (yang hotel-au!nya belum saya lunasi) **

**dan Aphin (kanjeng ratu grup yang katanya butuh asupan mpreg. Tanpa challenge-mu, ini fic pasti terlupakan)**

**.**

**.**

Populasi manusia—terutama kaum hawa—yang tereduksi oleh karena seleksi alam kini membuat dunia sedikit banyak berubah dan menjadi lebih lenggang. Angka kependudukan menurun dan kesejahteraan sedikit meningkat akibat turunnya juga tingkat persaingan yang merupakan akibat dari angka kependudukan tersebut. Di beberapa sisi, ada hal yang patut disyukuri. Dan di sisi lain, ada pula hal yang perlu disesali. Semua kembali pada penilaian masing-masing pribadi. Mau bersyukur atau tidak?

Yang menjadi sorot perhatian utama dari seleksi alam yang terjadi di masa kini adalah pembagian peran gender yang berubah drastis dibanding dulu. Subgender manusia berjenis kelamin pria muncul di tengah-tengah peradaban dan menjadi primadona di kalangan kaum hawa (yang entah karena apa, pikirannya sudah melenceng sebegitu jauhnya).

Kini kaum pria dibedakan atas tiga kelompok. Yang terjantan dan terkuat, kita menyebutnya alfa. Identik dengan kepemimpinan (di atas ranjang), kekuatan, dan kharisma (walau tak dipungkiri yang model setengah preman juga ada).

Yang kedua beta, yang menurut para wanita adalah golongan pria labil tak berprinsip, tak bisa memilih mau jadi 'atas' atau mau jadi 'bawah'. Golongan yang biasanya membuat para wanita juga terlibat dalam pair war akibat ketidakjelasan posisi mereka dalam sebuah hubungan.

Yang ketiga, adalah epitome 'impian yang menjadi kenyataan' bagi para fangirl beberapa abad sebelumnya. Golongan pria yang bisa menstruasi dan melahirkan. Lengkap dengan ngidam dan lain saja mereka omega.

Kini kisah cinta melenceng seolah dibenarkan dan para fujoshi kegirangan. Bagi mereka ini adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Kalau perlu, pakai acara tumpengan sekalian.

Tapi yah sekali lagi, bersyukur atau tidak, itu relatif. Kembali pada penilaian masing-masing. Buktinya ada saja kok yang merasa penderitaanya ditertawakan.

Mari diperkenalkan salah satunya: Eren Jeager.

.

.

Botol-botol plastik berisi pil anti kehamilan terguling jatuh. Isinya berserakan di atas karpet bulu-bulu pink yang unyu di kamar mandi bersih dengan dinding berlapis ubin putih. Mata Eren Jeager menatap horor pada pembalut yang dipakainya mengalasi garmen dalaman pembungkus benda pusaka.

Menurut kalender hari ini harusnya sudah tanggalnya dia mendapat menstruasi. Dan biasanya tidak pernah telat. Oh ya, tanyakan keseimbangan hormon macam apa yang ada di tubuh para omega yang membuat siklus mereka begitu teraturnya.

Kembali ke topik awalnya, Eren menatap ngeri pada benda berwarna putih bersih bersayap itu; sama sekali tak ternoda, bahkan walau hanya setitik saja.

Iya, deskripsinya memang agak sesuatu, tapi itu jelas pembalut kok; bukan sayap malaikat.

Well, sejak dulu, sejak awal pendidikan reproduksi di sekolah menengah pertama, Eren sudah diajari benar-benar bahwa berbeda dengan teman sekelasnya yang berjenis kelamin wanita, Eren dan kawanan omega ceria di kelasnya akan mendapatkan menstruasi dengan teratur. Setiap bulan kalau sudah tanggalnya, pasti menstruasi. Makanya malam sebelum tanggal keramat itu, Eren selalu siap-siap pakai terlebih dahulu.

Kalau sampai tidak teratur, penyebabnya berarti hanya satu. Dan itu...

"Eren! Mau berapa lama di kamar mandi, hah, bocah?"

Gedoran ganas membahana di pintu kamar mandi bercat putih membuat Eren terkesiap sadar dari pertapaanya sesaat. Jantungnya terasa lompat dari tempatnya akibat teriakan suara pria terseksi sejagat raya. Seolah kejutan yang didapatnya ketika melihat pembalut yang putih bersih belum cukup saja. Masih banget gitu harus di-combo suara yayang tercinta, suami kesayangan, preman penguasa hati Eren seorang—Levi Ackerman.

"Se-sebentar, sir!" Eren tergagap menjawab Levi.

Test pack, mana, test pack? Eren kelabakan. Dia yakin benar sudah mengkonsumsi pil anti hamil dengan benar sesuai aturan pakai yang tertera di label botol. Masa iya masih bisa kebobolan? Jangan-jangan apotek Mang Erwin ngoplos pil KB.

Oke, saking panik, otak Eren mulai fitnah. Awas, Ren. Ingat dosa.

Bicara tentang kebobolan...

Bisa, Ren. Bisa banget. Sperma super menembus segala bentuk proteksi. Dan mungkin ini akibat pergaulan bebas, jadi kini kamu dan si yayang kena karma.

Eren menggeratak lemari kecil yang tersembunyi di balik kaca wastafel dengan heboh. Stok pasta gigi, sikat gigi cadangan, stok pembalut, kotak pertolongan pertama, semua dikeluarkan tanpa ingat bahwa Levi mungkin akan marah ketika masuk kamar mandi dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini. Eren nyaris berseru bahagia ketika menemukan kotak kecil seperti kotak termometer yang masih tersegel. Di dalamnya ada benda yang akan menentukan nasibnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Eren membuka segel kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan alat tes kehamilan.

Seolah hidup matinya bergantung pada alat itu, Eren komat-kamit memanjatkan doa pada homogami di atas sana.

'Aku masih kuliah, Homogami-sama... Biarkan aku lulus dulu please. Sebagai gantinya, di masa mendatang, aku siap sedia mencetak kesebelasan.'

...

Ren, kalau belum ngerasain sakitnya melahirkan jangan ngomong sembarangan ah. Nyetak anak ke dunia tidak seindah dan senikmat membuatnya.

Eren gugup. Jantung berdegup kencang. Tangan gemetaran.

Sebenarnya Eren tidak keberatan punya anak dari Levi. Ah, dia bahkan sudah membayangkan akan betapa lucu chibi Eren dan chibi Levi berlari memenuhi rumah, bermanja-manja padanya dan sang kekasih hati selaku pelaku utama yang mencetak mereka ke dunia. Bukankah sejak awal menjadi uke sang seme, Eren sudah bersumpah dia akan membelah lautan dan mendaki pegunungan untuk bisa bersama cintanya. Dia bahkan rela pindah ke apartemen sang kekasih (yah, Cuma melangkah ke tetangga sebelah sih, tapi kan tetap butuh nyali juga) tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya, meninggalkan apartemen lamanya hanya sebagai tempat transit perabotan dan juga tempat tinggal kamuflase kalau orang tua sedang kunjungan. Oh kamu nakal, Eren.

Tapi intinya di sini... Atas nama cinta, sebenarnya apa yang perlu Eren takuti?

Oh, tentu banyak. Pertama, reaksi bunda Carla. Kedua, reaksi ayahanda Grisha. Ketiga, reaksi ibunda Carla dan reaksi ayahanda Grisha. Mereka belum tahu bocah unyu mereka kini jadi pemuda binal yang bakal mendapat buku nikahan sebelum ijazah strata satu bidang kedokteran.

Ah, sungguh, Eren belum siap dipecat jadi anak.

.

.

Di depan pintu kamar mandi bercat putih, Levi Ackerman mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya yang beralas sandal rumah warna hitam ke atas lantai parket tidak sabaran. Handuk warna putih bergaris biru disampirkan ke leher dan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Wajahnya gusar, persis supir angkot yang tidak terima ditilang di tengah perjalanan.

Mata Levi melirik jam meja di sudut ruangan. Eren menghabiskan waktu lama sekali di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya anak itu sedang apa sih? Apa dipikirnya Levi itu calon suami pengangguran yang bersedia menunggunya berlama-lama di kamar mandi? Levi juga punya kewajiban mencari nafkah demi sang calon istri. Dia harus pagi-pagi berangkat ke universitas, mengurus remidial ini, semester pendek mata kuliah itu, memarahi si anu dan lain sebagainya.

Intinya dia sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk berlagak muda kembali menjadi anak kost-kostan yang mesti marah-marah karena berebut antrean kamar mandi.

"Eren!"

Levi menggedor pintu dengan barbar. Ngeri, bray. Kalau tetangga sebelah dengar mungkin dikira ada kekerasan domestik yang terjadi di sarang cinta mereka.

Haha... Padahal satu-satunya jenis kekerasan domestik yang mungkin terjadi di antara mereka hanya kalau mereka niat praktik BDSM. Sayangnya tidak, jadi lupakan saja. Walau tampang seram dan ganas di ranjang, Levi pria yang penuh kasih sayang.

Sayang banget lah ya, sampai anak orang kebobolan.

Ahem.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Mata Eren berkaca-kaca merefleksikan campuran emosi antara haru, senang, bangga, bahagia, sedih, takut, dan lain sebagainya. Oke, mungkin ini terkesan durhaka, sebenarnya tujuh puluh lima persen perasaan Eren saat ini didominasi senang dan bangga karena terpilih sebagai ibu yang akan meneruskan keturunan unggul yang berasal dari sperma terkuat umat manusia. Dua puluh lima persen sisanya baru dipakai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan untuk kawin lari dengan Levi andai Grisha dan Carla tidak menyetujui kehamilannya.

"Si-Sir... Aku..."

Apa maskudnya pasang muka begitu pagi-pagi, hah? Minta dijadikan pengganti sarapan?

Tapi sayangnya Levi yang keburu terburu-buru dan emosi karena waktu cuma bisa menarik Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dan lekas masuk ke dalam. Sang omega yang semula sudah bersiap memberitahu kabar gembira tidak jadi menangis haru, memeluk sang suami, lalu menunjukan test pack dengan tanda dua garis merah yang artinya usaha dua insan yang bersangkutan menjalankan misi mulia memenuhi bumi sudah terlaksana.

Kisah cinta di dunia ini tidak melulu seindah telenovela di mana sang suami akan menggendong istri sambil berputar-putar diiringi lagu dengan lirik penuh kata cinta ketika menerima kabar gembira mengenai tanda-tanda kehadiran sang buat hati di dunia. Kecup sana, kecup sini. Bunga-bunga gemerlap bertebaran sebagai latar belakang. Semua hanya ada di shoujo manga.

Gagal dramatis. Di depan kamar mandi, calon ibu, Eren Jeager, hanya bisa melongo melihat suaminya menutup pintu tanpa menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Dengan tampang nelangsa, Eren mengelus perutnya sendiri yang masih rata sambil menatap ke ruangan di mana ada Levi di dalamnya.

"Sabar ya, nak. Papa memang seperti itu," bisiknya pilu.

.

.

Levi heran ketika melihat Eren dengan muka sekeruh kain pel (masih kecewa karena dicuekin sebelumnya) mengunyah roti sarapannya dengan tidak berselera. Biasanya omeganya ini serakah berat kalau sudah ngomongin makanan. Muka cakep jadi berubah bak setan titan kelaparan. Apalagi hari ini Levi memanggang sandwich ham pakai keju leleh yang enak luar biasa selama menunggui Eren bertapa di kamar mandi (Eren penggemar burger keju, yang beda tipis boleh lah ya untuk sarapan di rumah). Kalau dia mendadak jinak di hadapan sesajen dari (mbah) Levi, ini sungguh patut dipertanyakan. Levi tidak ingat bocahnya tersayang bisa kalem di depan benda kombinasi roti, keju, dan daging. Kesambet apa dia pagi ini?

"Eren? Kenapa? Kok lesu?" Levi sendiri yang menyadari dirinya sudah hampir terlambat hanya menyambar roti cepat-cepat. Dia mengigit potongan roti panggang yang sudah agak mendingin suhunya sementara dua tangan berkutat mengancingkan kemeja putih licin yang baru saja keluar dari lemari.

"Sir..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Cepat makannya. Kita sama-sama masuk kelas pertama hari ini. Akan tidak lucu kalau telat bersama-sama..."

Dalam hati Eren memaki. Ngapain nanya kalau akhirnya Levi tidak peduli apa jawabannya. Ah, miskomunikasi. Hal paling menyedihkan yang bisa terjadi antara dua insan yang sedang berpacaran. Dan sebagai penjelasan, keduanya masih punya hubungan dosen-mahasiswa. Singkat kata hubungan terlarang memang, jadi mungkin karena banyak yang mesti ditutupi, komunikasi jadi lebih sulit.

Kembali pada aktivitas pagi yang sedang terburu-buru. Tanpa ampun, Levi menarik tangan Eren untuk segera ikut pergi. Eren nyaris terjungkal. Dasar si pendek. Mestinya Eren tahu yang perkasa dari dirinya bukan hanya spermanya saja. Alfa sialan. Kenapa walau dengan tolak ukur tinggi badan Eren menang di atas angin, dia tidak bisa melawan?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, Eren terseok-seok. Tali sepatu belum dipakai dengan benar. Tas diselempangkan asal-asalan. Levi menariknya seolah dia gerobak barang—hanya saja karena dia perkasa, jadi urusan tarik menarik Eren hanya perlu pakai satu tangan. Eren yang malang. Sudah berbadan dua tapi perlakuan Levi padanya tetap sesuka-suka dia.

Untungnya Universitas hanya berjarak beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Sebelum mencapai gerbang, Levi melepaskan tangan Eren lalu menatapnya. Angin bertiup kencang. Rambut hitam Levi tertiup angin lembut semilir. Eren terpesona. Ah, semenya memang tampan.

"Sudah ya. Sampai sini saja. Jangan nakal kau di kelas. Aku mau absen dulu."

Kami ulangi sekali lagi, kisah cinta di dunia ini tidak seindah telenovela. Apalagi film India yang pakai joget masal saja sudah menyelsaikan banyak perkara. Kisah cinta aslinya seperti pertandingan gulat; saling banting, saling sikut, saling sikat. Tak bisa dipungkiti bahwa tak sedikit orang yang remuk redam sampai ke dalam hanya karena cinta. Tapi bagi para pemenang pertandingan, rasanya memang sungguh nikmat.

Kenapa jadi drama begini?

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang bilang sindrom awal kehamilan itu mirip PMS; mood senggol bacok. Suami tak mengerti, istri siap tampar pipi kanan pipi kiri. Dan seperti yang sudah diketahui banyak orang, Eren Jeager itu bocah impulsif tukang cari mati. Yang artinya Eren Jeager yang sedang hamil itu adalah paket masalah yang siap meng-combo seme baik secara jasmani maupun rohani, bahkan sejak usia kandungan masih sangat dini.

Baru saja Levi memasuki pelataran universitas. Eren yang sebelumnya sempat mematung sesaat, berlari menyusulnya.

Duh, Ren. Awas. Inget perut.

Dengan sigap, kaki melakukan gerak rem mendadak setelah sebelumnya melakukan sprint singkat. Pasir dari hasil gerusan aspal licin dengan iklim berterbangan ketika sol keds berdecit nyaring. Angin mendadak berhembus kencang. Dramatis, walau kurang romantis.

"SIR LEVIIIII!"

Teriakan level kolosal titan menarik perhatian masa. Mas-mas ganteng dan mbak-mbak ayu yang baru akan berlenggok cantik memasuki aula kampus ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Biasalah. Yang namanya kepo kan sudah jadi budaya. Lagipula kali ini lakonya menarik. Dosen muka teflon dan mahasiswa bersuara toa.

Levi telat bereaksi. Maklum di cerita ini dia bukan humanity's strongest, walau punya strongest sperm yang meluluhlantakan dinding pengaman dan menetralisir pil-pil pengatur kehamilan. Di fic ini dia cukup manusiawi. Tidak sangat, tapi cukup. Tolong lupakan sejenak fakta nafsunya seperti setan.

Benda panjang berwarna putih dilemparkan Eren ke arah sang kekasih. Telak mengenai kepala Levi. Berbunyi 'pluk' pelan ketika berbenturan dengan kepala si raven, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

"DARI TADI NGGAK MAU DENGERIN AKU! NGGAK BERPERASAAANNN! JAHANAM! PAMAN MESUM SIALAN!"

Eren kayaknya cocok disuruh menyanyi Ifudoudou*. Panjang bener tuh napas.

Mata penonton di tempat kejadian perkara melebar dengan instan, saudara-saudara! Secara ini universitas dan semua orang sudah tahu apa itu yang dilemparkan Eren pada sang dosen tampan. Sekarang bukan zamannya lagi di mana pendidikan seks dianggap sesuatu yang tabu. Walau keterbukaan yang salah kaprah dalam pendidikan seks memang menjadikan Eren berbadan dua di luar rencana seperti sekarang. Disarankan untuk para orang dewasa, mengajari pendidikan seksnya nggak usah pakai praktik kayak Levi. Modusmu sungguh jahanam, bang.

Kembali ke acara lempar-melempar. Yang dilempar Eren itu test pack. Benda yang dipopulerkan sebagai meme di sejumlah jejaring sosial. Dan mungkin karena memegang test pack saja sudah mainstream, Eren memilih melemparnya. Sekalian mengatakan 'tanggung jawab lo, kampret!".

Mungkin, sih. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu alasan bocah impulsif hamil lempar-lempar test pack?

Emosi? Bisa jadi. Geregetan? Bisa juga. Karena cinta? Sudah pasti ada cinta, kalau tidak garis di test pack-nya tidak bakal ada dua.

Levi terpana bodoh. Setelah melihat mata uke-nya berkaca-kaca dia baru tersentak kembali ke kenyataan. Dia berlutut, memungut test pack yang tergeletak indah di tanah. Terlihat jelas garis di test peck itu ada dua.

Dua. DUA. DUAA~

Oke, lupakan. Ini bukan iklan mi instan. Bukan juga hashtag yang sempat populer di pemilu penuh drama berlinang air mata kemarin (sori ya, Levi sih biasanya persiapan pake jari tiga, bukan dua #salamtigajari).

Angin berhembus lagi. Daun-daun gugur menaburi lokasi, penonton menahan napas melihat drama langsung dari tempat kejadian perkara. Levi berdiri dengan ganteng, mata lekat memandang dua garis merah pada test pack. Dia bukan orang bodoh. Dia mengerti apa artinya semua ini.

Oh...

Begitu rupanya...

Eren ternegah-engah nafasnya. Mata mengawasi gerak-gerik Levi yang tampak indifferent di matanya. Di sudut mata, air jernih menggenang. Sepertinya kalau Levi detik itu menolak mengakui janin dalam rahim Eren, sang Jeager siap menangis ke MK, mengadu pada Opa Aman Julpa**. Jangankan naik banding, tes darah sampai DNA siap Eren lakoni.

Eren tidak menyangka Levi akan menghampirinya dengan langkah-langkah lebar bak predator mendekati mangsa. Dia memejamkan mata, takut dimarahi dan dikira bohong lalu dijitak tanpa perasaan.

Tapi sebaliknya, sang dosen menariknya dalam pelukan. Para penonton tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara.

"Woooohhh..."

Mungkin setengah penghuni kampus adalah golongan fujodanshi.

Levi menekan kepala Eren. Tangan memeluk torsonya erat. Eren yang kini perasaanya campur aduk karena mood swing gila-gilaan menangis di bahu Levi. Menangis senang kok, tenang saja.

Dan akhirnya urutan hubungan mereka dibenarkan.

"Ayo kita menikah Eren..." Levi berujar mantap. Efek suara "wooooh'' membahana season dua. Budaya kepo rupanya membuat beberapa orang dianugrahi telinga neraka, sampai suara kecil Levi melamar mahasiswanya pun bisa dideteksi dengan begitu gampangnya. "Aku yang akan jelaskan pada orangtuamu, kau tidak perlu takut..."

Sang Jeager, dengan wajah memerah, dan masih menangis sesenggukan hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dan balas memeluk Levi erat. Penonton bertepuk tangan.

Akhirnya ya...

**.**

**.**

**Moral cerita ini: Satu, jauhi pergaulan bebas. Dua, tidak pernah ada nilai praktik untuk pelajaran sex education. Tiga, kawin beda dengan nikah jadi perhatikan urutannya.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Tumben banget bikin cerita bermoral. #kabur

*ifudoudou... Tau dong lagu ini? Yang vocaloid itu. Butuh napas prima buat nyanyinya. *engap*

**Aman Julpa... Ini plesetan dari hakim ganteng idola saya. Fufufufu (Btw, tolong bilangin saya kalau ini nggak sopan, ntar diedit).

Well... ini kemarin nemu di folder plan ff yang lama ga ditengok karena lagi seriusin yang lain-lain. Ternyata baru ada setting. Judul juga belom. Tadinya mau dilanjut sampe mereka kawinan, ngidam, melahirkan. Judul awal pun mau dikasih bed rest (yang mengindikasi Levi yang bakal dibabuin istri, tapi akhirnya ga jadi).

Sampe sini dulu lah ya? Kecuali ada yang mau nemenin saya brainstorming mpreg dan lain-lain deh, ntar daku buat lanjutannya (itupun kalau nggak terganggu tugas kuliah. #skripshitisontheway).

Alesan pertama, ini challenge yang daku ikutin minimal 1k words. Dan dari kemarin daku bablas melulu sampe 3-6k. Jadi lelah juga. Alasan kedua, ya itu, masih gagu bikin adegan melahirkan. Adegan bikin aja susah, gimana nyetaknya coba.

Sekian dari saya, permisi~ #salamtigajari

-Yuki-


End file.
